muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Muppets Character Encyclopedia
The Muppets Character Encyclopedia is a 2014 guide to the Muppets characters, with entries on more than 150 characters, as well as locations and familiar elements from Muppet history. The 200-page book features more than 600 full-color photographs from the Henson Archives. The book was released as a tie-in with the 2014 film Muppets Most Wanted, and offers a sneak peek at several new photos from the film. Jim Lewis, who served as a consultant for the book, was originally asked to be the writer for this book.Shemin, Craig The Muppet Mindset interview Contents * Introduction by Kermit the Frog * Afghan Hound * Andy and Randy * Sam and Friends (Harry the Hipster, Yorick, and Sam) * Angel Marie * Angus McGonagle * Animal * Annie Sue * Baskerville * Beaker * Bean Bunny * Beauregard * Beautiful Day * Behemoth * Big Mean Carl * Bill the Bubble Guy * Birds (Betsy Bird, Gawky Bird, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Righton Bird, a chick, and Harold) * Bobby Benson's Baby Band * Bobo * Bossmen * Brewster * Bunsen Honeydew, Ph.D. * Welcome to Muppet Labs * Cactus Quartet * Camilla * Chickens * Clifford * Clodhoppers * Clueless Morgan * Constantine * Holiday Time! (Turkey, The Snowman, The Ghosts of Christmas Present, Past, and Future) * The Cratchit Children (Peter, Betina and Belinda, and Tiny Tim) * Crazy Harry * Doglion * Dr. Julius Strangepork * Dr. Phil van Neuter * Dr. Teeth * The Electric Mayhem * Emily Bear * Fazoobs * Fleet Scribbler * Fletcher Bird * Floyd Pepper * The Flying Zucchini Brothers * Foo Foo * Fozzie Bear * Frackles (Jade-green Frackle, Grumpy green Frackle, and Bolshy blue Frackle) * Fozzie's Best Jokes * Frog Scouts * George the Janitor * Geri and the Atrics * Gladys the Cafeteria Lady * Gonzo (a.k.a. The Great Gonzo) * Gonzo's Great Acts * Gorgon Heap * Hilda * Hobos * Howard Tubman * Jacques Roach * Janice * Muppet Parodies * Javas * Johnny Fiama * Jowls and the Muppets Tonight Band * J. P. Grosse * Kermit the Frog * Koozebanians (the dominant Male and Female species and their Babies, Cute, and a Snowth) * The Romance of Kermit and Miss Piggy * Lenny the Lizard * Leprechauns * Lew Zealand * Link Hogthrob * Lips * Lobsters (and Bad Polly) * The Muppet Theatre * Backstage * Louis Kazagger * Lubbock Lou's Jughuggers * Luncheon Counter Monster * Lydia the Pig * Veterinarian's Hospital * Mad Monty * Mahna Mahna and the Snowths * Mama Fiama * Marvin Suggs and his Muppaphone * Mean Mama * Mildred Huxtetter * The Moopets * Miss Mousey * Miss Piggy * Fashion and Moi * Mulch * Muppy * Mutations * Newsman * Nigel (The Muppet Show) * Nigel (Muppets Tonight) * Monsters (The Snerfs, Hugga Wugga, Chopped Liver, Fern and Anthony, and The Vile Bunch) * Old Tom, Dead Tom, Real Old Tom * Paul Revere * Penguins * Pépe the King Prawn * Mr. Poodlepants * Pigs * Pops * Prairie Dog Glee Club * Quongo * Rizzo * Rats * Robin * Rowlf * Rufus * Sal Monella (sic) * Sam Eagle * Scooter * Under the Sea (Molly and Melville, Walleye Pike, Goldfish, Shark, Octopus) * Seymour * Sopwith the Camel * Spa'am * Splurge * Pigs in Space * Statler * The Swedish Chef * Muppet Food * Sweetums * Talking Houses * Thog * Timmy Monster * Muppets on Wheels (Station Wagon from The Muppet Movie, The Electric Mayhem Bus, Fozzie's Studebaker, Jean Pierre Napoleon's Le Maximum, Bicycles) * Uncle Deadly * Waldorf * Walter * The Whatnots * Wanda * Wayne * Woodland Creatures * Zelda Rose * Zoot * Index * Acknowledgments Publisher Description Did you know that Miss Piggy was raised on a farm and has two nephews named Randy and Andy? Or that Gonzo's girlfriend, Camilla the Chicken, can be simply identified by the color of her eyes — they're blue! From Kermit the Frog, to Animal and Fozzie Bear, the gang's all here in ''The Muppets Character Encyclopedia, the perfect introduction to the Muppets. Each page of this fun and friendly guide features a different Muppet profile packed with tons of interesting facts about these beloved characters. With full bios of the characters from the new 2014 movie, The Muppets Character Encyclopedia is essential for any Muppet fan.'' The most sensational, inspirational, Muppetational character encyclopedia ever! Play the music, light the lights, and meet all your favourite characters from the Muppets in The Muppets Character Encyclopedia. From Animal to Zoot, meet over 200 of the most memorable and best-loved Muppet characters from the 1970s to the present day. Packed with facts about Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, The Swedish Chef, and all their wild and wacky buddies. Featuring full-colour images of each Muppets character with annotations. Fact files provide info on each character (and some little known facts), including their role in the Muppets pantheon and details of their first appearance. The Muppets Character Encyclopedia is a must-have for new fans eager for background on their new favourite Muppets as well as older fans wanting to relive the original TV series. Errata * The section on Clifford lists Animal as one of his Solid Foam band mates, which is only slightly true. Animal is part of the band in episode 112, as well as early promotional images, but a different character played drums in Solid Foam. * The entry for Lips says he has never been seen with his eyes open, but they were shown open in The Great Muppet Caper after Gonzo took a group picture. * Lubbock Lou is not pictured in the entry for Lubbock Lou's Jughuggers. * The entry for Rufus uses a picture of Muppy. * Sal Minella's name is misspelled as Sal Monella, a literal spelling of salmonella, the bacteria for which the character's name parodies. ;Character Debuts Not an error, but for characters who debuted on Muppets Tonight, the episode numbers given are the production number instead of broadcast number. * Camilla the Chicken's debut is listed as episode 318, but she first appeared as a named character in episode 309. * Dr. Teeth's debut is listed as "''The Muppet Show'' pilot" (sic) which aired on March 19, 1975. Taping of the pilot took place in December 1974, however Dr. Teeth was seen by audiences one night before the pilot actually aired during an appearance on The Tonight Show (March 18, 1975). * Geri and the Atrics' first appearance is incorrect. * Howard Tubman's debut is listed as Muppets Tonight episode 105, which was broadcast as episode 102. However, going by production order, his first appearance was episode 104, which was the third episode broadcast. * Miss Piggy's debut is listed as Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass which aired on October 13, 1974. She is just as much the character she would become in that appearance (where she's only called "Piggy" and performed by Jerry Nelson) as she was on The Tonight Show on May 24, 1974 (where she was referred to as "Piggy Lee" — a name she used to refer to herself as late as a first season episode of The Muppet Show — and performed by Frank Oz). * Mulch's debut is listed as episode 509. Going by production order (which is what the book does), he was first seen in episode 501, which was the last episode taped. * Lips' first appearance is listed as episode 501, which is only true if one counts his appearances in the opening and closing themes. His debut in episode content is in episode 504. * Lubbock Lou's Jughugger's debut is incorrectly listed as episode 211. It's actually episode 208. * Walter's debut is listed as ''The Muppets'' which was released on November 23, 2011. Filming of the movie took place in late-2010, however Walter debuted to audiences eight nights before the film's release during an appearance on Dancing with the Stars (November 15, 2011). * While not entirely untrue, a handful of character debuts listed are just for the shows they debuted on as opposed to specific episode numbers. Woodland Creatures are simply listed as debuting on The Muppet Show (although some were actually reworked and recycled animal puppets created for Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas), while Nigel's debut is listed as Muppet Tonight, without listing the episode number. Translations Image:Disney-Muppets-DasGrosseLexikon-(2014-04-03).jpg| German, Dorling Kindersley, Translation: Kristine Harth, Jan Dinter, Copy-Editing: Renée Rogage April 3, 2014 ISBN 378-3-8310-2575-6 External links * ToughPigs.com review * BroadwayWorld.com - MUPPETS CHARACTER ENCYCLOPEDIA to be Celebrated at Museum of the Moving Image, 2/22 (2014-02-07) Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Books Category:Non-fiction Books